Ask Big Sister!
by ruiiko
Summary: Iroha was like a big sister to Ryuto. He always came to her when he had a problem. Plus she gave the best advice! She was the 'best-est' big sister he could ever ask for.


**Just felt the need to make a fanfic for no reason. Random inspiration. And my first fanfic thats not romance! Plus theres no stories with Ryuto... thats gotta change. So yeah. Enjoy and review. **

* * *

"Iroha..." A tiny voice came, with a hesitant knock on the door. The little green haired boy stood at his cousin's door, with a bright red face, his knees shaking, knocking against eachother. He looked as if he had just seen a ghost!

"Ryuto! Hey little guy." Iroha smiled, pulling away from her computer screen to look at her cousin.

"Can I ask you something...?" The little boy asked, meekly walking into her room further. Although Iroha was only his cousin, Ryuto had always seen her as the big sister he never had. His family was huge, and it always seemed like he was the last one to be noticed. All his siblings were older than him, going places in life. Nobody had time for poor Ryuto. His big sister and brother, Gakupo and Lily were heading off to college, while Gumi was wrapped up in finishing her final year of highschool, and was busy, studying for finals, and preparing for graduation.

Iroha, however, was only in 10th grade. So she had lots of time, still. Rytuo was always rather close to her, and came to tell and ask her anything. He always felt at peace, being around her. And she never got mad at him, for bothering her! Iroha was his favorite.

"Sure! Come on in, " Iroha said. Ryuto smiled, rushing over to her on his tiny little legs. Iroha scooped him up into her arms, lifting him high in the air. Ryuto squeeled, stretching his arms out, as his cousin twirled him around. He felt like he could fly! By now, the little boy had forgotten why he was so nervous in the first place, and was laughing, with a big grin on his face. Iroha smiled, knowing he was happy, stopping, to cuddle him in her arms.

"What's going on, Ryuto?" Iroha asked, as Ryuto scrambled around, squirming to get comfortable in her lap. He looked down to the ground for a moment, as an embaressed smile came to his face.

"Well... you see..." Ryuto started off, but bit his tongue to stop himself. It was so embaressing!

Iroha noticed how uncomfortable he seemed, and suddenly had an idea why he could be acting this way. A big grin came to her lips. "Could it be about... a girl?" She gasped, gently poking his tummy playfully.

His face lit up once again. "N-no!"

"A-ha! It is, isn't it?" Iroha laughed. Ryuto was just too cute when he blushed!

"Well... maybe..." He mumbled, pouting now.

Iroha's smile only grew. "So who is it, huh?"

"Well... her names Yuki..." He said.

"That's so sweet! So what is it, then? What's up?' Iroha asked, serious now.

A big, embaressed smile came to his face. "Theres a school dance coming up. And I think I wanna dance with her, but.. don't girls have cooties?" His mouth dropped at the thought.

Iroha couldn't help but giggle. She remembered when she was young, and thought cooties were real. So it was just super cute to hear it coming from her little cousin. Ahh, he was growing up so fast! Iroha felt proud of him.

"So dance with her, then." Iroha said simply.

"But, what if she has cooties?!" Ryuto asked in a panic.

"I think you'll be okay. Just be sure to wash your hands, if she does, though." Iroha said, winking playfully at Ryuto.

"Okay!" Ryuto said, jumping out of Iroha's lap, feeling confident now. He sucked in some air, puffing out his chest, with his hands on his hips. "Yuki will just HAVE to dance with me!" Iroha giggled, nodding in agreement.

"That's the spirit! You've got this. Go get 'em," Iroha encouraged, gently giving him a little push with her foot. He nodded, about to run off and continue to play, but Iroha then grabbed his arm, pulling him close to her. He sighed deeply. "Whaaaat?" He pouted.

"I want to meet the girl, someday. Okay, Ryuto?" She advised, trying to act as if she really was a big sister to him. Ryuto turned red, putting his hands up to his mouth. He just giggled, nodding his head, before running off. He then stopped at the frame of her door, and turned around to face her again.

"Oh, Iroha?" He wondered, tilting his head.

'Yes?" Iroha asked.

"You're the bestest big sister ever!" He said happily, and ran off.

Iroha just sat there, watching her door frame, where her little cousin stood seconds ago. A big smile was still lighting up her face. '_What a great kid.' _


End file.
